Enchanted blood
by FlameDevilwings
Summary: Percy is planning something for Annebeth and everything goes down hill
1. Chapter 1 Family and the plan?

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 1 Family and the plan?**

**Percy POV.**

"Hello Perseus."

"Good morning Lady Artemis. What are you doing here at camp?" I was slightly surprised to see Artemis here, she and her hunters were not supposed to be here for another few days, when Annabeth and I departed.

"My father demanded a few favors from me here at camp." She explained, rumbling was heard from above, probably angry about the demanding comment, but Artemis just rolled her molten silver eyes.

"If you have time would you like to go with me to the beach. I was already planning to go." I asked, pointing down the path.

"Yes, I would like that." She responded, Artemis and I have been closer lately than before and if I could venture a guess, closer than she ever gets to men, I felt proud of that fact.

We went to the beach it was a peaceful silence until Artemis spoke up, "Perseus have you already told Annabeth about your plan?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise for her." I replied, giving her a sly grin.

"And it will be a big surprise when she finds out." She sat down in the sand while I plopped down next to her. "I wish you the best of luck and if you need anything you can ask me."

"Really? I didn't think you would say that." She looked at me with those silver eyes to say 'why not?' "I mean because of the whole 'boy' thing." I added quickly, avoiding the 'jackalope' part of the conversation.

"You may be right…" She looked at the sea, "but you are not one of those idiotic boys that run around like fools."

"Thanks?" I don't know if she was complementing me or insulting my gender in a whole, but I won't push it.

"Good day Percy, I need to go. I hope to see you at archery."

Oh shit! Now I need to go to archery, I hope that Chiron isn't there.

~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~:~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~:~~~:~~

The next day I went to archery and Artemis was teaching it. "Hello Artemis." Everyone looked at me because I didn't say 'Lady Artemis'. But she didn't seem to notice it. "So, you're teaching us now?"

"Yes Percy. And I hope you will hit the target this time instead of your teacher." Oh so she knew that I hit Chiron the first time and wasn't allowed to do it anymore. Heh, heh.

She is a good teacher though. She even got me to hit the target and that says a lot. After archery I went to my cabin that I shared with my brother, Mark. I have another brother Dylan but he got Hades to let him stay in the Hades cabin with Nico, at least until further notice; and I still don't know how he did it. But he's happy there so I don't question it, I just wish that I could stay there because Mark is a git. He even said that I needed to throw away the moonlace that Calypso gave to me when I left Ogygia. The moonlace grows fast, so I grew one here from the one from my mom's apartment. There were even some in front of the cabin at one point but Mark destroyed them by not looking where he where was going. Luckily I could save a few though and put them in front of the Artemis Cabin and they are truly beautiful. Even the hunters say so. The Demeter cabin, or more precise, Katie, take care of the flower when I can't or when the hunters don't want me around their cabin but I am fine with that as long as I can see them glow at night just like the cabin itself. And I had half the mind to ask her to look after my single flower in my cabin while I was gone. But I decided to make Nico and Dylan do it and they already said yes so I can't change my mind.

~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~:~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~:~~~:~~

The days went fast and before I realized it was the day before that Annabeth and I were planning to go to Greece but she still didn't now it. So I give the plant to Nico to take care of it. Dylan was not there. He got a quest from Hades to do Hades knows what.

"So Percy you leaving tomorrow. Are you planning to wait till Thals got here?"

"Yes Nikki I am planning to wait until she got here and then we are leaving." I saw Artemis go walk this way and I think to wait because I want to ask here something.

"Don't call me that" Nico whined, it was funny to see him act so childish, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Call you what?" Artemis' voice said from behind him, he stood up a little straighter, he was still wary of being turned into some animal, just like his fear of being turned into a plant.

"Nothing, lady Artemis." Nico replied.

"He means that I am not allowed to call him Nikki" she smirked at that and Nico grumbled. "But Artemis I was wondering if I could see you tomorrow, I have something for you, Nikki and Thals."

"Sure I'll see you off. I hope the ship is ready."

"Yes she is ready. So see you then. Bye." I left, leaving behind a smiling Artemis and a glaring Nico. But I didn't know that when I got to the beach, nothing would be the same.


	2. Chapter 2 Heart broken and on the run

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 2 Heart broken and on the run**

**Percy POV**

When I made it to the beach I saw Mark making out with a blond girl. First I didn't take a look at it and was planning to leave but then I heard him say the last name I ever wanted to hear.

"Annabeth when are you gone dump that idiot?" His smugness actually had a weight when he said it, the way he was talking made me just want to punch him in the face, and the words were not helping my self-control.

"I am planning to do it tomorrow just before we leave." I heard her voice respond, a voice that I knew too well, one that used to haunt my greatest dreams would now be a part of my greatest anger and pain.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT NOW" I shouted, losing all semblances to control.

They looked at me and Annabeth smirked and said "Good, now I don't need to be nice to you anymore"

"Why? Tell me WHY?" the last part came louder then I wanted to.

"It's simple. She wants someone who is not afraid to take the next step." Mark said with a smile that made me want to puke.

"Fine I hope you're happy with it because I won't come back."

It was a rash decision but I didn't want to come back, it would be too painful to see her ever again. And this camp was a reminder of the lies that she fed to me and I needed to leave.

I ran to my cabin and got my stuff and went to my boat and set sail. Not planning a returning voyage. The only things I left behind were the moonlace and 4 boxes with items in them that I hope they liked.

~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~:~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~:~~~:~~

I woke-up in my ship cabin. It was a bedroom with a double bed, a bookcase with all types of books, a desk and a closet. The bedroom colors were sea blue and grey. I went to go make breakfast in the kitchen/living room. It was a room with two purple sofas and two big crimson armchairs surrounding an oak coffee table. There was also a hearth with an enchantment that I asked one of the Hecate campers to make so it won't destroy the place and will keep burning. There was also a dining room with a table and 4 red wooden chairs. So I went to make breakfast.

I ate my meal quietly, still thinking about what happened yesterday, it was all so unreal and now I just reflected on it all. Then I went on the deck to see where I was and to plan where to go to… I didn't know where I should go. I knew that I was close to Portugal because I could see the land and on the water I got this weird inner gps being a son of Poseidon. So I thought I might as well go to Greece and see the temples there, it was where I was originally going anyways.

I pulled into port early the next day, which in itself was significant because it takes other ships days to reach there. I pulled into Delphi and moored away from most boats and stood on the edge looking around. When no one was looking I took my pack with supplies and transformed my boat into a pendent before heading out.

A while back I made a sword that was really good for me and also can be transform in a pendent in a shape of a sword. So I gave Riptide to Dylan how couldn't find a sword. Good thing Riptide did the trick for him, I would hope that he did Zoë proud with it.

I decided that I go to Delphi and see the sites there, might as well see the temples of my family. But there was a problem I did not have a lot of money with me for food. So when I was in the city I took the ocarina that I got from Apollo and decided to play some music to get some money. It worked well and I also got to see a lot of Delphi. I stayed there a week and then went to Athens on the road. I met a lot of people but most of the time I was walking through the forest. It was a sight to see and it didn't take long till I was in Athens. I did the same as in Delphi but stayed there longer.

After my time in Greece I decided it was time for something new and jumped into my newly reformed boat and set off, I would pick a destination later.

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I hope it will be deferent than the normal Artemis and Percy fanfiction. **


	3. Chapter 3 Gifts and tears

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 3 Gifts and tears**

**Artemis POV**

It was the day Percy decided to leave; I woke up early and went to the pavilion to eat breakfast and waited for Percy to show up so that I knew when he was leaving. When breakfast was over and he had not come I decided to go to his cabin. When I was there I called his name but didn't get an answer. So I went inside. There was no one there. The only things there were four boxes and a letter on one of the beds. The letter was address to Percy's friend and I. I went to the big house to tell Chiron what I found. Chiron was on the porch with a girl that had long black hair and sea green eyes. I knew instantly that she was a daughter of Poseidon. But I didn't care and gave the letter to Chiron so he could get the people here.

One hour later Thalia came in and we were completed. That was Nico, Thalia, Dylan and I; our names were on the letter also there was Percy's new sister, Megan and Poseidon who came to claim her. Chiron decided to read the letter:

_Hey guys_

_I am sorry to say but I decided to leave early _(What? But Annabeth is still in camp.) _because I found out that she was cheating on me. I left behind 4 boxes, each for one of you. There is instruction how to use them. The box with the lightning bold is for Thalia, _(Thalia took that box and waited) _the one with a helm is for Nico,_ (Nico does the same as Thalia) _the one with the bow is for Artemis for teaching me archery _(I blush and taken the box) _and the one with the trident is for my sister if she make it here._

_Percy_

We sat in silent for a while "Shall we open the boxes?" Nico asked

"Why don't we go one by one" everyone nodded and Thalia opened her box. Inside there was a paper and earrings; one was a bow and the other a dagger. She opened the paper and read it. Then she put the earrings in her ears and pulled at the one with the dagger. Then it change in a real dagger we all where surprise and she make it back in to the earring. "I can do it also with the other but I want know what the others do?"

"Then it is my turn" Nico open the box and show us a watch. He opened another paper and read it than he put it on and pressed a bottom. It transformed in a black shield with ruin of healing and in the center the helm of darkness hades symbol. The look of the helm made me feel uncomfortable. It had a silver shine of it. Nico look at it like it was the most awesome thing he ever saw. He made it back to the watch and I could see the ruins on the watch outline **(sorry did not****know how it could)**.

"That is so awesome death boy"

"Thanks redwater" Dylan smiled at his nickname that I heard the first time.

"It my turn" In my box was a simple bracelet and a letter that it could turn in a bow. I didn't show it to the others. I wanted surprise them later. "Megan it is your turn"

"What?" she asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"The last box it is for you." She looked at me surprise "Percy, your brother, left it here for you when you got here, that is now so open it."

"O yeah I forgot." She opened her box and I now immediately that it should be Annabeth engagement ring. I saw that Nico, Dylan and Poseidon got it to. She took the ring and a letter. She read out loud

_Hey sis, sorry I am not there but I need time to think, and I got something for you. This ring can change in a dagger when you flip it. Be careful. Percy_

She flipped it but in a way that no one could get cut. It changed in a dagger with trident on it. It was a beautiful dagger but also an empty promise. And it made me sad and really mad at Annabeth, for what she did to Percy...

It was silent and everyone looked at the dagger until Poseidon said the thing that was on everyone's mind. "Let go to Annabeth and ask if she knows more why Percy left." So we stood up and went searching for her.

I finally found her kissing Mark. And I know why he left so suddenly and went to tell it to the others. Leaving her in her despicable act.

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Search and find

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 4 Search and find**

**Artemis POV**

It was a week after finding out that Percy left and I finally got my father to let me search for him. So I said goodbye to my hunters and Megan; she slept in my cabin. After 1 hour of living with Mark she came to me begging me to let her stay there. I said yes and now she stays in my cabin and she eats with Nico and Dylan at Hades' table. She is not a huntress yet because she is only 6 and you need to be 10 for to join but I will definitely ask her when she is old enough.

I was ready to leave and waiting for Apollo… Yes Apollo is coming with me because Percy still has an ocarina from him and he might be able to find him when Percy plays it. So when I was waiting I saw Dylan and then something hit me. Why did Percy give something to Megan but not to Dylan?

"Dylan!" I called.

He came to me. "What is it Lady Artemis?" His eyes are the same as Percy but his hair is red and that why he got the name red-water… I think.

"Can I ask you a question?" he nodded "Why did Percy not give you something?"

"Oh that's it." He says it like it was not really special. "He give me a gift when I went to the Hades cabin."

"What did he give you?"

He flicked his earing "In this stone is frozen water from the River Styx and as long as I where this I don't get tired from using my powers over water."

"That is really useful." I stated.

Then Apollo flashed in "I see you later when I find Percy. Goodbye"

"Please bring him back fast Lady Artemis." He said with tears in his eyes. And we left for Greece; Percy had wanted to go there.

~~~~~: ~~~~~~: ~~~~~: ~~~~~~: ~~~~~: ~~~~~~: ~~~~~~: ~~~~~~: ~~~~~: ~~~~: ~~: ~: ~~~~~: ~~~~:

It was little over a week but we finally found Percy in Athens. We decided to see what he was doing before we confronted him though. He now was playing the ocarina and it was beautiful. I don't know where he learned to play it so well but the sound was more beautiful than anything I had heard before.

But he stopped and left for the harbor, everyone listening wanting more. When he was there, no one could be seen. Looking both ways, he took his chain with a boat pendent and threw it in the sea. All of a sudden a sail ship came out the sea. We waited till he was inside to slip on the ship silently.

Then he sat sail, out into the Mediterranean. When dusk fell he went inside. But we waited an hour before we moved.

"Do you think he is a sleep now?" Apollo asked.

"I think so. We should call Poseidon and ask him to bring us to camp."

"You're right. I hope he is not sleeping." He made a rainbow "O goddess, Iris accept our offering" he throw a drachma in the rainbow "show us Lord Poseidon." There came an image of a bed with two people in it " Poseidon wake up we found your son!" Apollo whisper/yelled.

"What!" Poseidon looks surprise around and saw us. "You did? Where are you?"

"Wait we are on the sea and you don't know it" It surprised me; he should know that we were on the sea. He looked at me surprise and I can see him thinking.

His eyes open "Now I know where you are he shielded himself well." he smiled and then walked away. The image disappeared and we waited till something happened.

"Hello Artemis, Apollo." We turned around to see the lord of the seas himself.

"Hello Poseidon" we reply " Can you bring us to camp half-blood?"

"I can do that but is it wise to do so?"

"I know he will be not happy when he finds out but his friend are missing him a lot." I beg.

"You're right Artemis. Let's go set sail."

And so we set sail to camp and I could only hope that he would be all right when he woke up and not be mad at us.

**Thanks for the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 Angry and happiness

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 5 Angry and happiness**

**Percy POV**

I woke up only to realize that I was at that gods-forsaken camp. I was wondering how… Dad shouldn't be able to find me and if he can't find me then I shouldn't be here. So I went outside and saw my Dad, Artemis and Apollo talking very quietly and heatedly about something to Chiron.

"No one else knows about this. Is that clear?" My dad said. Then he noticed me "Good morning Percy. I hope you forgive us for bringing you here against your will but your friends were really worried about you."

"Fine" I said, defeated but that came out a little bit too cold. "Sorry Dad I didn't mean to sound so cold but I don't want to see some of the campers here, I can't handle it right now."

"It's alright you can stay on the ship and not talk to those that you don't want to or you can leave when your friends say goodbye, we don't want them worried again."

"Ok"

"Then I will go get them" and so Artemis left to get my friends.

"Sorry Percy bud I need to do some work. Hope you can forgive Artemis and me for getting you here." Apollo said before flashing away for his sun duties.

"Percy…" I forgot that Chiron was here.

"Yes Chiron"

"I know you don't want to be here this year but it would be great if you could teach sword fighting here next summer." He was right about me not wanting to do it now. Also it was almost the end of the summer so no reason starting now.

"Can we talk about this later?" He nodded and left, cantering off to the archery range. The next minute Artemis came back with Dylan, Nico, Thalia and a black haired girl.

"Percy!" that's all I heard before I got tackled by Dylan, Nico and Thalia. When they let go I got a look of the last girl that was hiding behind my dad.

"Hello and you are?" I ask trying to get a closer look.

My dad stepped aside so I can see here "I'm Megan, daughter of Poseidon."

"Well it is nice to meet you Megan. I'm Percy son of Poseidon" when I finished I was being hugged by a six year old. When she let go she kept saying thank you. "Why are you thanking me?"

"It's for the ring you gave me" she showed the ring I give to her. And I smiled at her.

It was silent for a while before I said, "How about we go inside and I make a cup of tea?" They all nodded so we went inside, Megan had a death grip on my hand.

"Percy it is beautifully in here." Artemis says and every one nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Then I notice a figure sitting at the hearth. I knew instantly who it was "Hallo Lady Hestia, what brings you here." See gave me one of her warm smiles.

"Hello Percy. I felt this hearth here and needed to check it out." She said. "it feels so nice here."

"Thank you, I was hoping you would like it. You can sit with us if you want to" I went and made some tea "Who wants some tea?" Every one said yes and Hestia sat in one of the armchairs that were around the room, hers was crimson. The other chair was sea green because Poseidon sat in it and one of the sofas was silver. Everyone looked surprised "The fabric is made so it change to different colours if a god or goddess sits in them." They look at me in surprise. I brought the tea and some cookies and sat down.

"That is awesome but why is the chair from Lady Hestia not changing colour?" Thalia asked.

"Crimson is the colour of Lady Hestia. If she sat on one of the sofas it would change to Crimson."

"Then which god or goddess is purple the colour of?" Dad asked.

"That would be Lady Hecate."

"Why Lady Hecate? I would think you do the colors of Poseidon?" Nico asked.

"No, I asked some of the Hecate campers to enchant this place and I also have some books on magic symbols that they had taught me about. So I thought I needed to show some respect to her. That's why I chose to do it here and also I don't think sea green and crimson pair well together." They looked at me strange and I saw that dad looked hurt, "Don't worry dad, my bedroom is in the style of your Cabin."

It was silent and every one drink there tea. "Hey Dylan how did your quest go?" I asked my little brother.

"It went great. I needed to find a spirit and escaped the underworld with it. Then I brought him back with a ritual that Hades taught me." I looked at him "Oh and as job well done I got his blessing."

"Then I want to know if the earring works."

He brought his earring out and said, "Yes it worked perfectly. I don't get so tired from using my powers even the ones I got from Hades. But I did need to rest my first time shadow traveling for a day." Artemis and I smiled at him but everyone else looked at him as if he just got an extra head.

"I gave him that earring when he went to the Hades cabin. It is made out of Stygian ice, it retains his energy when he uses powers." They smiled at me. Then the conch horn was blown signaling that it was breakfast and we left for the pavilion to eat.

**Thanks for the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6 Planning and goodbye

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 6 Planning and goodbye.**

**Percy POV**

The days gone by and I was still at camp. I sleep on my ship and eat on the Hades table with Nico, Dylan, Megan and Nico's sister, Tia. Tia has the same eyes as Nico but her hair is brown. She spent most of her time out with Mark though. One day she came to Megan, Dylan and I to ask us why we left the Poseidon cabin because she wanted to be in it. We told her that we couldn't stand Mark and she left in an angry fit.

Before we noticed it was the last day of summer and we would all be leaving. I was planning to go to Australia but I didn't know what the others were planning so I asked them at dinner.

"So what are you three planning to do for the school year?"

"Dylan and I are going to do some quest from my dad and travel around, you know son and champion of Hades stuff" Nico said, patting a blushing Dylan on the back from when he called him a champion of Hades.

"I'm going to go back to my mom's and hope I don't get thrown out this school year." Megan looked at me and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I was planning on visiting my mom and then going to Australia for a while. After that I don't know."

"That is a great idea. I just wish I could come to but Noooo! I have to go to school."

"Tough luck Sea sponge" she stuck her tongue at Dylan who said it. It wasn't long after that when we started to say all our goodbyes for the night and went our own ways.

When I was almost at my ship I heard someone call my name. I looked up only to see Artemis. She run to me "Hey so you going to Australia." I look at her surprise, I hadn't told her yet, I didn't know how she could have figured it out so soon too but she clarified that too, "I heard you talk at dinner."

"Yeah, I think I am." I started walking to the ship and she followed me.

"I was also hoping to know if you going to teach next year here, you know, you are the best swordsman that can teach these kids, they need you." I looked at her, her silver eyes looking almost hopeful.

"I was planning to. Chiron already knows but I was hoping that you would come back too, you know, too teach."

See looked at me strangely, "Why?"

"Because I want you to teach me more about archery. I'm still a terrible shot and I want to improve. You are also the best teacher I've had teach me it."

"Yes, you are right, you are a terrible shot, But then again you are a man." She said that sending a playful smirk at me, I had to fight back an urge to blush, her silver eyes looking at me before turning back forward on the walk to my boat, "Next year I'll do it again but mainly because Chiron will be teaching ancient Greek."

"I thought it her job." I didn't say Annabeth's name because it still hurt me so I always referred to her as 'her' or 'she'.

"It was but she insults everyone who translates something wrong. And that doesn't really help them learn. So Chiron decided he would teach it from now on." When she finished we were next to my ship.

"I see. Want go inside for a cup of tea or do you need to do something?" I kind of wanted her to say yes, I don't know why but I love spending time with Artemis, especially now.

"I would like a some tea, thank you." I helped her inside and I made tea as she went to the sitting room.

"It doesn't matter how often I come in here, it still is beautiful in here." She remarks from her spot on her silver coach. I give her a cup and sat myself in the sofa opposite to hers.

"Thank you, I tried my best to make it great." I took a sip of tea. "Will I see you tomorrow or are you leaving tonight?"

"I will leave tonight with my hunters. So I should be going, I need to make sure that they are packed." She drank her quickly and stood up. "Goodbye Percy, 'till we meet again or at least 'till we IM each other."

"Goodbye." I don't know why but I think my voice sounded happy that she wanted to IM me; maybe we were friends. Then she walked off the ship and to her cabin. I drank my tea and started to prepare for my departure tomorrow. I would leave in the morning after I visit my mother.

~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~:~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~:~~~:~~

The next day I was in front of my mom and Paul's house. I rang the doorbell and Paul opened the door not long after. When he saw me his face morphed into shock.

"Percy?"

"Hey Paul." He hugged me quickly; I guess he missed me too.

When we broke apart I asked, "Is my mom home"

"Yes she is." He let me in and then went to get my mother. I went to the living room and waited a few minutes. Then my mother stepped in and pulled my into a really tight hug.

"Percy, how are you?" She was always my mother and wouldn't stop caring.

"I'm alright mom" she let me go and looked me over with a smile on her face, probably checking if I was hiding any scars or scratches that she would consider not fine.

"That is good." She sat down with Paul on the sofa and I sat on the chair across the table from them. "Percy, are you not planning to stay at camp with Annabeth?" Oh shit, she did not know yet. Well here goes nothing.

"Mom I need to tell you something." She nodded and I told her what happened between me and Annabeth and what I did after I found out. When I was done she had tears in her eyes but she was also mad at me for leaving and not telling anyone where I went.

"Oh Percy I am so sorry to hear that but it is not an excuse to make your friends worried. If you hadn't come back do you realize how I would have felt?" I look down in shame I was not planning to make them worried so mush I just wanted get away from her. "So what are you going to do now?"

I look up at her "I am planning to go to Australia and from there I don't know."

"That is all?"

"Yes I wanted you to know." She gave me a small smile.

"Okay." she stood up and I copied her. She hugged me again and said goodbye. I did the same and went my way. If only I had known what trouble I was getting in by deciding to go to Australia.

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**review please I wane know what you think**

**hey I right now a fanfiction and need to know what piper do in free time.**

**any idea right them to me please**.


	7. Chapter 7 Chaos and Hecate

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 7 Chaos and Hecate**

**Percy POV**

I was looking over the Australian desert, the barren wasteland down under. No one was around when I started to hear a voice. I turn only to be face to face with a man. He had black hair and black eyes. Those eyes look like endless pits with no emotion and infinite mystery. They reminded me of Tartarus and that gave me shivers. I didn't know what to do. Then he spoke again "Hello Percy."

"Hello… do I know you?" I tried to question him while still being polite.

"Yes and no" he smiled and sat on the ground gesturing for me to join him, so I did. "Percy do you know something about your grandparents? The ones from your mother's side of the family?" That question caught me off guard but I still shook my head, my mom didn't talk about them much all I knew was that they died in a plane crash. "Is that so? How about I tell you something about them?"

I looked at him. I hesitated at that, did I want to know about my grandparents, so far I had a bad track record with my dad's dad, "What about them?"

"Do you want me to tell you?" I nodded. He smiled at me and began his story. "Your grandmother she was an extraordinary women. She looked a lot like your mother except for her eyes, her eyes were green, the green of a leaf." I saw love in his eyes when he said that making me question who he was and how he knew her. "She had many talents but hare greatest talent was also her biggest secret. She was a witch Percy and a strong one at that."

There was silent but I almost didn't notice it because I was thinking what he says. "Like she was a child of Lady Hecate?" I asked.

"Yes and no." I was beginning to hate that answer. He saw that and smiled at me "She was a descendant of Hecate. And there are still lot of her descendants around." I nodded to say I understood; it is just like Frank is a descendent of Poseidon. "Now your grandmother came from England but after her magic school she left and began her life in America. There she met your grandfather and she married him. They had only one child, your mother. Do you know what happened to your grandmother?"

I did know that, they both died on a plane crash when my mom was five. "Yeah, they both died when my mom was five in a plane crash."

"That is what your mother knows." He looked down with guilt, no longer able to look me in the eyes. "When your grandmother died your grandfather couldn't handle it and left in his depression. After a few years he recovered and went to find his daughter. He couldn't find her and he was scared that he lost her too. That is until one day when he found her with a little boy on a beach. He couldn't go to her but he did promise to look after them in secret"

"So my grandfather is watching my mom? And he isn't even going to tell her?" I don't know if I was mad or happy, I would like to meet him, he is my grandfather "I know my mother wouldn't be mad at him but she would forgive him. Just like I forgive him." He looked at me and I could see tears in his eyes. "How do you know this and who are you?"

"I am Chaos. And this is part my story." That can't be. If what he said was true than he is Lord Chaos, creator of the universe. Was he telling me that he was my grandfather? "Percy I did not came here to do anything, I just wanted you to know who your grandparents are."

"But…" I couldn't say anything it was all too much.

"How about I leave for a hour so you can think." I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. He smiled and left

~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~:~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~:~~~:~~

One hour had gone by and I had calmed down. Now I was sitting and thinking about what I was going to do. I know that I needed to find Lady Hecate to ask if she knew someone I can learn magic from. I am a wizard if Chaos was telling the truth. But more importantly I needed to tell my mom about all this.

"I would rather not tell her." I looked up and saw Lord Chaos

"Why not Lord Chaos? She deserves to know." He sat down and sighed.

"I think it might be better that she lived not knowing. She is happy how she is now." He didn't look into my eyes, not able to meet my eyes because I knew he was afraid of what could happen if he did tell her.

"Yes she is." He then looked into my eyes and I got shivers from those endless creepy eyes but kept looking.

"Thanks."

There was that silent again, "Chaos" I hope he is okay with me not calling him lord, which he seems to be fine with him because he is smiling, "what magic school did my grandmother go to?"

"Hogwarts but you are too old to go to a magic school."

"Then do you know someone I can learn it?"

"I would ask Hecate to teach you magic because you already have your demigod powers and they tend not to mix to well." I nodded "Now Percy I think it is time for me to say farewell but I have something for you to contact me anytime you need me." And when he was finished a red bird landed on his shoulder. "This is Celsia, she is a phoenix and can deliver letters to anyone even me." The bird jumped from his shoulder to mine, her feathers turn ice blue.

Then Chaos waved goodbye and flashed away leaving me alone in the Australian wilderness. "Let's go Celsia." And so I started my trek home, and my own personal hell began.

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**review please I wane know what you think**

**hey I right now a fanfiction and need to know what piper do in free time.**

**any idea right them to me please**.


	8. Chapter 8 laters and a year

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero Of Olympus**

**Chapter 8 Letters and year**

**Artemis POV**

Not even a week after I said goodbye to Percy he IM'd me to ask where Hecate lived. I said that she lives somewhere in the underworld. The next time he IM'd me to finally explain himself. Really are all the boys idiots. They wait to explain anything until after you ask.

_Flashback._

"Hey Artemis" I was shocked I had not expected him to call me back so soon.

"Hello Percy. Where are you?" I was a little angry. The last time he only asked where Hecate was and then ended the call. Stupid boys.

"I am in the underworld with Lady Hecate." What is he nuts... Wait he is.

"You really gone there. Why?" he looked at me questioningly, like I know it already. Again stupid boys.

"Because I just found out I was a wizard and she is the only one that can teach me now." Finally he told me why he was looking for her.

"I see. Than good luck with training. Good bye" He smiled at me.

"Bye" I put my hand through the image and he disappeared.

_End flashback._

That was before the winter solstice it was now almost summer. He did give me some letters that where delivered with a phoenix. The letters always said he was okay and asked how I was doing also I sent letters back. Saying that I was alright and asked when I could see him again. I know that sounded wrong but he is the only man that is good and was fun to talk with him. But the last later was two week ago and normally he sent one every week. And I began to worry that he was in a lot of trouble. But then an image came and I saw the one man who got my respect.

"Hey Artemis"

"Percy! Don't scare me like that." Yes don't make a woman worry about you idiot.

"Sorry." He didn't look sorry but I let it pass, this time. "So when will you be at camp." Why? Ask later.

"We will be there tomorrow around lunch." he smiled his normal trait smile

"Great so I see you there."

"Wait what?" I know he will teach but it will take a while till summer start.

"You forget that I will teaching swordsmanship."

"I know, but it is a week's till summer break."

"Yes but I will be there around the same time so I will see you then." I smiled at him he recovered so much from last summer and he is still the same person not cold or mad but the same nice and loyal boy.

"Yes well till then, bye Percy." I put my hand through the image and went for a walk. On my walk I thought what Percy did to Annabeth and Mark when he caught them on his ship.

_Flashback._

We were talking in his ship when we heard some noise outside so we went above and found Mark talking to Annabeth about how he bought her this ship to sail her to Greece. The same idea that Percy had. Percy eyes went black it scared me it was so different from his normal endless sea green eyes. They were like a dark tunnel. "What do you want with my ship Mark?" They looked at him and I saw Annabeth surprise and Mark angry.

"This isn't your ship?" he said with disgust.

"Yes it is, and I was planning to take her to Greece with it but she did not want it because she wanted a man that can take the next step" Wait next step. Oh my Percy is still virgin how did I not know.

"Yes I and Mark do do that and you are coward for not doing it just like the huntress." Now she made me mad no one say something bad about my hunters. But Percy beat me for saying some thing.

"Sorry because I think it should be done after marriage when you know the other if it is you and not sex lust." He is right marriage is a place to stay by the partner side and never betray them. Oh let Zeus hear this he will be ashamed for a while. Annabeth looked hurt; good, she deserves it all for cheating with Mark.

"Let's go Mark I don't want stay with this losers." They walked away but not unharmed because Percy took his bow and shot it at Annabeth so that her hair was cut. It looked really stupid and we laughed at that.

_End flashback._

I smiled at the memory. After that Percy told us about his bracelet that can change in a bow Just like mine. Unfortunatlye Annabeth cut her hair when we saw here again we could do whit another round of laughing at her.

I walk farther and remember the day I told the hunt what happened to Percy when he was missing. They were not too happy too hear this. They all agreed with Zoë, Thalia and myself that Percy was a good man.

_Flashback_

"My lady where is Perseus Jackson?" I look up and saw Phoebe

"Why you ask Phoebe?"

"Thalia is really sad I know thought that Perseus can cheer her up." Full name again bud I was happy that she want to go to a man to cheer Thalia up.

"Sorry Phoebe but Thalia is sad because Percy is not here."

"What!?" all huntress scream we were in my cabin the only one missing was Thalia. "Why my lady?" They look really worried. I sign I did not want to talk about because it was Percy who need to tell them bud they should know why he went away.

"Sit down and I will explain." The all sat down "Percy left a letter saying he left because he found out that Annabeth was cheating on him. When we read the letter we went to find her. I found her kissing Mark a son of Poseidon only a year younger than Percy. I left them be and now we are hoping that Percy come pack soon." When I was done the huntress look at me some with tears in their eyes other angry. Some have the same experiments with boys that cheat with them.

"Let find her, she is as bad as the men" everyone nodded and left. I follow a few minutes later and saw my huntress laughing to Annabeth how was upside down with pink hair and mud on here clothing.

_End flashback._

I laugh at that end they did a lot of other pranks that week on her. Becoming worse every time. The last pranks she did, did not came unscratched out of them.

After the walk I was back at camp and telling everyone that we leave tomorrow to camp. Thalia was really happen when I sad that Percy will be there to and went to IM Nico to tell Dylan and Megan.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**review please I wane know what you think**

**hey still waiting for things Piper McLean do in her free time.**

**any idea right them to me please**.


End file.
